


Equilibrium

by storyspinner70



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bottom Sam, Humor, M/M, Multiple Selves, Spells & Enchantments, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Dean Winchester, Wincest Reverse Bang 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 10:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19130473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyspinner70/pseuds/storyspinner70
Summary: The Archangel Michael finally had Dean as his vessel and he wasn't about to let him go. That was fine though because Sam and Rowena had an almost foolproof plan. Until it wasn't. They started their spell with one Dean trapped in his own mind by Michael and ended it with five – one of which still housed Michael and disappeared the second he could. While Rowena and crew were out looking for Michael, it was up to Sam to stay with the other four Deans and keep everyone in balance. No problem at all. Right?





	Equilibrium

**Title:** Equilibirium

 **Artist:** tx_devilorangel/txdora

 **Author:** storyspinner70

 **Other Pairing(if applicable):** N/A

 **Rating:** NC-17

 **Warnings/Spoilers:** Major Canon Divergence (Most of early to mid Season 14, but specifically 14:10-14:14), Angst, Humor, Explicit Sex, Wincest, Threesome

 **Summary:** The Archangel Michael finally had Dean as his vessel and he wasn’t about to let him go. That was fine though because Sam and Rowena had an almost foolproof plan. And then it wasn’t. They started their spell with one Dean trapped in his own mind by Michael and ended it with five Deans – one of which still housed Michael and disappeared the second he could. While Rowena and crew were out looking for him, it was up to Sam to stay with the other four Deans and keep everyone in balance. No problem at all. Right?

 **A/N:** I was thrilled to work with txdora again and this prompt was amazing. Go go, [check out her stuff](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19129999)! I loved exploring what would happen if Dean basically splintered into separate aspects of his own personality. It ended up a bit less lighthearted than I expected, but what are you going to do? You gotta go where the words take you. As always, much thanks to my beleaguered editor. Love you!

 

 

**Equilibrium**

 

Sam had no idea how long he’d been unconscious. His head was splitting and the room seemed much darker than it had been before.

“Shh, just lie still for a bit, Sammy. You hit your head pretty hard when you fell.”

“Dean?” Sam reached out before the reality of his situation kicked in and he remembered Dean was no longer Dean but Michael. “Stay away from me!” he cried as he jerked back, attempting to sit up.

“Now, is that any way to talk to the man that hauled you all the way to your room, little brother?” Dean leaned forward, “I’m not used to you being so silent when I put you to bed,” Dean honest to god wiggled his eyebrows after his comment.

“Dean?” Sam started, “What...”

“Leave him alone. Can’t you see he’s been through enough already? Let him breathe for god’s sake!”

Sam closed his eyes, trying to clear his head. He couldn’t see very well but there were definitely two people in the room in front of him, and they… they both sounded like his brother? He shivered, a long wave of unease traveling the length of his body, then it hit him. _Oh no_ , the spell.

“There we go, Sammy. I knew you’d tune into that huge brain of yours sooner or later.”

“How...” he started. “Are there two Deans in the room right now?”

“In this room, yes,” the other Dean answered.

Sam swallowed. “In this room? So there’s more?”

“Three more,” one of the Deans chirped, unreasonably happy considering the circumstances.

“Where are the others?”

“Well after a quick shower...”

“Who knew spells could be so messy?” The second Dean interrupted, “but I gotta say, that shower is amazing, Sammy.” He leaned forward a bit, “maybe we can try it out later. _Together._ What do you say? I seem to remember how much you love...”

Dean cleared his throat loudly, “Can I finish? He’s hardly in any shape to fool around right now, anyway. Dial it down a notch, would you?” He turned to Sam with a fond smile.

“When we,” he paused for a moment, “appeared, one of us left immediately. Rowena was the first to recover and she and New Bobby went after him. Cas and Jack are going to meet with them on the road. I told them to check in and let us know what’s going on and keep us updated.

“Then we showered,” he glanced at the other Dean, “ _separately_ and one of us headed to the library with Not Charlie to try and figure out how to reverse this mess, I made sure you were physically alright and that this one didn’t molest you while you were out.”

The other Dean snorted and muttered something under his breath neither could hear, but made no other comment.

“Do you...” Sam started. “Is there...” He faltered but then something occurred to him.

“Wait, you said three more? What about the other one you didn’t mention?”

The two Deans exchanged a loaded glance. “Ah, yes. He… Well, he wasn’t very happy when Rowena left without him. He tried to follow them, certain they would never be able to catch the other Dean without him, but Rowena kind of made that impossible.”

The Deans laughed. “Apparently, none of us can leave the bunker. As soon as we do, we’re sent right back to where we started.” He winced slightly. “You’re going to need a couple new lamps, by the way.”

“And a chair,” the other Dean chimed in.

“Where is he now?”

“He’s in the garage cleaning Baby.” Dean pointed at Sam’s nearby stash of weapons. “He’s already cleaned your guns and sharpened your knives.”

“Oh, wow.” Sam paused for a moment, then asked, “So do you all have all of my Dean’s memories?”

“All of them,” Dean almost growled, arching an eyebrow and throwing Sam a seductive smile.

The other Dean nailed him on the back of the head. “I said dial it down, Romeo.” He turned to Sam. “From what the other Dean downstairs has said, we _are_ your Dean, so of course we have all his memories.” He sent a quelling look to the Dean sitting beside Sam when that Dean opened his mouth – undoubtedly to try and flirt with Sam some more.

“He isn’t a hundred percent sure, but it seems like we’re not clones of Dean so much as,” he paused for a moment, “we’re slivers of him.”

“Slivers?”

“You know us, um, _your_ Dean. He’s a complicated guy.”

“Lots of layers,” the other Dean added.

“Like an onion,” all three of them said, Sam’s voice a half note behind the two Deans, their voices blending neatly into one, their tone still strangely flat.

“So if he’s the onion, you’re the rings.”

“We think.”

“We all seem to be very much alike, but to have one of Dean’s strongest characteristics to ourselves.”

“You all seem to have an awfully good handle on things. How long was I out?”

Dean moved to sit on the edge of Sam’s bed, shoulder checking the other Dean out of the way as he did so. “About five hours. I was getting pretty worried.”

Sam swallowed audibly, the care radiating from this being with his brother’s face almost too much to deal with after the coldness of Michael. “I’m alright.”

Dean leaned forward, cupping Sam’s face. “It’ll all be fine, Sammy. We got this. Rowena and New Bobby will find the other one and shove him into the box we made and as for us well, we’ll try to figure a way to put Humpty Dumpty back together again. Okay?”

Sam leaned into Dean’s hand and didn’t reply.

“Sammy?” Dean prodded gently.

“Enough of this,” the other Dean said abruptly, apparently tired of being ignored. “Let’s go meet the rest of us, shall we?” He stretched a hand out to Sam. “Then we’ll get you into that shower.”

“Stop waggling your eyebrows like that, Dean. You’re not a villain in a spaghetti western.”

“Just because you have no moves, man...”

“You realize that all of your moves are my moves too, right?”

“What? No. That’s not how this works. You’re the mommy...”

“Daddy.”

“...figure and I’m the red hot ladies man.”

“Sam’s not a lady,” the other Dean pointed out lazily.

Dean’s eyes flicked toward Sam for a second, “That hair though. He’s close enough.”

“Hey!” Sam squawked but the two carried on.

“He’s just been out cold for hours. You need to stop hitting on him.”

“I’m just doing what I’m made to do. I can’t help it.”

“You are _such_ an ass.”

“Yeah but I’m a hell of a looker, eh?” Dean deliberately waggled his brows.

The other Dean just as deliberately ignored him and turned to Sam. “Do you need help getting up?”

“Do you need help getting up?” the other Dean mocked in a grating high pitched voice, earning a glare from both the other Dean and Sam. He smiled back unrepentant, teeth glossy and on full display.

Sam snorted and slid carefully out of the bed. “Well, let’s get this over with,” he breathed once he was upright and the room has stopped swaying.

**

So, here’s the thing. Sam loved Dean. Dean loved Sam. Sam took care of Dean. Dean took care of Sam. That’s how things worked. It was far from perfect but it was good enough for them.

Meaningful glances, some fleeting touches, heck maybe even a tight armed hug if the situation was deadly enough... these things suited the brothers just fine. It was just enough emotion to get them through the tough times. Even in their er, closer moments, they kept the chick flick moments to a minimum.

That’s how they’d always been.

That’s what Sam knew.

With four Deans running around, that was no longer the case, and it was _Driving. Sam. Insane_.

Okay fine. In the interest of fairness, _maybe_ there had been some face cupping from time to time. A little hair stroking. A loaded glance or fifty. They didn’t _talk about it_ though. It just happened and was quietly appreciated and they moved on. That was just… them.

God knew there was plenty of things that Sam couldn’t stand about Dean. _Plenty._ Plenty he loved, too. He’d thought, at first, that the whole four Deans thing would be awesome. He could just avoid the parts he didn’t like, right? Spend time with the Deans he really wanted to.

He’d felt guilty at first like he was betraying Dean somehow by acknowledging there were parts of him he was less than fond of. But that was silly, wasn’t it? There were things about him that drove Dean insane too. It was just natural. No one was perfect.

It was less than a week though before Sam found himself needing to spend time with all the Deans. Trying to piece them together in his head into one whole brother. It didn’t work as well as he hoped. He was surrounded by Deans and still missed his brother like breathing.

Cook Dean cared for him, feeding him and cleaning and making sure he had everything he needed. It was Dean after a hunt when Sam was hurt, after a spell when he was wiped out and brought low. But he was open in a way Dean rarely was. He cared too much, too obviously, no worry about being too close or not manly enough. He couldn’t spend too much time with that Dean, afraid he’d get too used to this unconditional openness and be disappointed when he got his own complicated brother back together.

Warrior Dean scared him. It wasn’t that his brother never did. No, his Dean had _terrified_ him sometimes. The things he’d do to keep Sam safe never failed to send both a frisson of fear and want up and down Sam’s spine. This one was bitter and distant, angry that he wasn’t able to help in the search for Micheal. He settled for relentlessly protecting Sam and the bunker instead. It was frightening.

Research Dean watched as Warrior Dean paced the bunker, fists clenching, his weapons always nearby. He watched and then he buried himself in the vast library in the bunker, looking for a way out of the bunker for the other Dean and a way back together for them all. Sam was half afraid what would happen if he figured it out, and half jealous that this Dean was taking over what was traditionally his job.

He’d offered to help once, but Research Dean had just smiled gently at him and suggested he talk to Cook Dean, who’d been looking for him all morning. He felt a little twinge of guilt at that and had left to check in.

Three days later, Research Dean called him into the library, a thick book Sam knew well clutched in his hands.

“Ah, Sam, great. I’m not that good at Enochian. Can you translate this bit for me?”

The next day, there was a single, deep shudder of the bunker, then stillness.

“Sammy.”

Warrior Dean found him in the hallway outside Sam’s room. “Dean? Is everything okay?”

Everything about this Dean was intense. His eyes were hooded and dark and he stared at Sam in a way Dean only did when they were fucking – or fighting. “Looks like egghead me figured out how to get me out of here. I’m leaving first thing in the morning. I’m going to find that archangel and I’m going to shove him in that box feather by feather if I have to.”

“Dean, no. Look he’s an archangel. He could hurt you again. Now that we can get out, I’ll go. I don’t want...”

“Worried he’ll destroy me and you won’t be able to put your little boyfriend back together?”

“Dean, it’s not just that.”

“Not _just_ that, but at least partly that.”

“Yeah.”

This Dean stared at him for a moment. “He really loves you, you know.”

“I know.”

“Do you? Do you understand just how much?”

“I… of course. He _died_ for me. Went to hell for me.”

“He stares at you when you’re not looking, you know.”

“What?”

“Mmhmm. I’ve tried to stay away from you.” Dean moved closer. Reached out. “I feel the way he does, Sammy. We all do. There’s nothing in his mind but you and monsters,” he paused. “Well, that’s not true. There’s also guilt. So. Much. Guilt. I’m choosing to ignore that.”

“Guilt about what?”

“It would take less time to tell you what he _doesn’t_ feel guilty about.”

“Oh, Dean,” Sam whispered.

“It’s better now,” Dean murmured as he slid his fingers over Sam’s chest. “It’s better since you want us back.” He stepped even closer. “You do want us, don’t you?”

“Dean...”

This Dean cut him off, his mouth hard and warm against Sam’s.

“It keeps messing with my head, you know? How much he – we – want you. How can I keep you safe when all I can think about is keeping you stinking of sweat and my cum?”

Sam could only moan as this Dean kissed and bit his way down Sam’s throat and suddenly bared chest.

“I should be leaving right now. I’ve been packed practically since I first appeared. Ready to go.” This Dean dropped to his knees. “I should be leaving, but all I can think of is burying myself so deeply inside of you that you’ll never forget me...” He looked up at Sam and whispered, “...just in case.”

“No!” Sam called out. “No don’t go. Rowena will find him. She’s powerful, she can. Cas...”

Dean stood and kissed Sam again.

“You know I have to go.”

“I know, but...”

Another pair of hands joined Warrior Dean’s. “He has to go, Sammy. For all of us.”

Romeo Dean apparently had no purpose but fucking with Sam. Okay, fine. _Fucking Sam_. He’d done his best to get Sam into bed since Sam had come to after the spell split them in the first place. Sam had resisted his cheesy, over the top charm – so much like he’d seen his brother in bars through the years – but Sam was too far gone to do so now.

Warrior Dean loosened his belt and zipper while Romeo Dean worked on Sam’s. One of them pulled him up off the wall he was slumped against and Warrior Dean slipped behind him.

“He always keeps those little things of lube in his pocket,” this Dean said, his voice rough and shaky. “It’s a good plan. He should have been a boy scout.”

Sam cried out when thick fingers pushed into and around his hole spreading lube quickly and efficiently.

“Brace yourself, little brother.” Moments later, Sam could feel Warrior Dean’s heavy cock push into him – at exactly the same time as Romeo took Sam’s cock into his mouth as far as he could. The pleasure and pain were almost too much for Sam and he would have dropped to the floor if the Deans weren’t holding him up.

“Tell me, was it ever like this?” This Dean growled in Sam’s ear, biting at his lobe. “Did he ever fuck you like this? With someone else?”

Sam didn’t answer until the Dean behind him stopped moving and Romeo Dean pulled away.

“What are you...” Sam slurred.

“Could he ever fuck you like we can?” Warrior Dean repeated, his voice low and dangerous.

“No. No, it was never like this. He… He would have never shared me like this.”

Romeo looked up at Sam. “But it’s not really sharing now, is it?”

“We are your Dean,” Warrior whispered, dark in Sam’s ear. “We are all your Dean. All four of us.”

“I know,” Sam whispered back.

“Do you?”

“Yes,” Sam choked out.

“Hmm, I wonder about that. I noticed how you avoided me, Sammy. How you avoided all of us, really these last few days. Locking yourself up in that room of yours, pretending we weren’t here.”

“It wasn’t like that,” Sam said, urgently.

“No? Then what was it like?”

“You’re… You’re almost him,” Sam said, trying to get them to understand. “At times, you’re so much like him, but others, it’s too...” Sam paused, his eyes on Romeo still on his knees in front of Sam. “It’s too much.”

“We’re too much? Or _he_ is?”

“Yes,” Sam stated simply.

“How much do you love us, Sam?” Romeo asked. “How much do you love him?”

“Because I can’t begin to tell you how much we love you,” Warrior finished before Sam could respond. “There aren’t words that even _start_ to cover something like that.”

Sam sagged again, “I know. _I know._ ”

Warrior started up a rhythm, deep and maddeningly slow. “Don’t tell him we told you.”

Sam could feel this Dean’s grin against the back of his neck.

“He’d be very angry if he knew we let you in on his deep dark secret.”

“Oh, I think Sammy knew,” Romeo said between licking and sucking Sam’s balls. “All that sacrificing for each other had to give it away.”

“Dean,” Sam breathed.

“Which one of us,” both Deans asked?

Sam just groaned.

“Hang on tight, Sam. Here we go.”

Both Deans doubled their efforts and Sam, well Sam was dying. He’d never felt anything like this and knew he never would again. These were both Dean. His Dean. Two parts that made up one amazing whole. Or half. _Or something_.

His brother: his teacher, his parent, his protector, his lover.

The man he planned to spend whatever measly time they had left on this planet with.

His Dean flashed through his mind as Warrior fucked into him, his hands hard and painful on Sam’s hips. His Dean was only like that when he was angry or it’d been too long. _His Dean_.

He could feel his orgasm build as Romeo sucked and finessed his cock in a way his Dean rarely had the patience or took the time to do. His Dean.

It was becoming harder as the days went on to remember the difference between his Dean and the Deans that surrounded him since the spell went so wrong.

 _Maybe it didn’t go so wrong after all_ , he thought to himself, a stray winding thought he fought to push back down. His Dean. Those Deans. These Deans. His Deans.

He was so confused. He missed his Dean so much. Maybe…

Sam cried out as Warrior Dean growled long and low, biting into Sam’s shoulder as he came hot and slick inside Sam. He pressed his hands to Sam’s stomach and chest, holding him firm, impaled on Dean’s softening cock while Romeo worked his cock even more frantically.

“Watch him, Sammy,” Warrior ordered, one hand tight in Sam’s hair now. “Watch how hard he is just because he’s got your cock in his mouth.”

Sam moaned, his hand involuntarily finding its way into Romeo’s hair. “Oh, fuck, Dean, please.”

Romeo sucked harder and started stroking his own cock, twisting it at the tip and rubbing the head over his palm just like his Dean.

_His Dean._

“Come on, Sammy. Come for him. We always did love the way you taste.”

Sam cried out again and Warrior slipped out of him at the same time Sam came. Moments later, Romeo came as well, dropping to the floor supported on one arm, his head heavy against Sam’s leg and his cum hot on Sam’s bare feet.

Sam was worn out and barely noticed Warrior manhandling him the few feet to his room.

“Always out like a light within minutes,” Romeo said, shaking his head.

Warrior laughed.

**

Sam woke up in a dark room. Again.

“Hey there,” Dean whispered. “Welcome up sleepy head.”

“Dean?” Sam asked, sitting up.

“He’s gone,” this Dean answered.

“What? No! _I_ needed to go!”

“You knew he was leaving, Sam.”

“He’s going to get hurt.”

“Don’t we always?” this Dean smiled, sad and soft. Resigned. “It’s still the middle of the night. Go back to sleep.”

It was only then that Sam realized this Dean had been sleeping in the bed with him.

“I didn’t want you to wake up alone,” he said simply.

This Dean may be the one that scared Sam the most if he were honest with himself. This Dean was caring and patient, concerned in a way neither Sam nor Dean could ever afford to allow themselves to be for very long. There wasn’t a lot of time for softness when you were trying to save the world.

Sam didn’t sleep for the rest of the night.

**

Two days later, Warrior Dean had successfully evaded Rowena and managed to locate Michael’s path. Sam was livid but couldn’t leave the other Deans to go hunt him down. Rowena called Sam, languorously unhappy that her attempts to corral Warrior Dean with her magic were failing. Apparently, even Cas couldn’t locate him. Sam swore he had nothing to do with whatever buffer was keeping Dean safe from her, but he could tell she didn’t believe him.

A glance at Researcher Dean clued him right in to what was going on.

“Michael will kill him,” Sam said. “You don’t understand how important this is.”

“We understand just fine, Sammy,” that Dean said. “ _You_ don’t understand how critical it is that we get Michael under control. You wanted this, remember? You thought this was the only way. Maybe it was. We’ll never know now. But what we do know is that Rowena is powerful and so is Cas, but not nearly enough to defeat an archangel.”

“Then what chance do we have?” Sam said. “We’re going to fail!”

“We will not fail,” Cook Dean said, calm as ever. “They don’t have enough to lose to win against Michael. We do.”

“That’s not going to make a difference.”

“You don’t think so?” Cook Dean asked. “I guess we’ll just have to see, won’t we?”

“Trust in us,” Researcher Dean said. “ _Trust in us._ ”

And if that wasn’t the hardest and easiest thing the brothers had ever done in their sullied twisted lives. _Trust._

“Remember what you told me, Sammy,” Cook Dean said as he walked out of the room. “You believe in us.”

Sam didn’t know what to say, so he said nothing at all.

**

Dean knew what he was doing was much more dangerous than anything else he’d ever tried. They’d hit their last-ditch effort more than once and Michael was still kicking. Dean wasn’t stupid, and no matter what Sam often thought, he wasn’t all that reckless either. Whatever it was that lead Sam and Rowena to try the blasted spell that split that other Dean into pieces, they had to think it was yet another last straw.

Dean understood that desperation. He knew what it was like to think you had no recourse, no hope, nothing left to count on. They’d been there more than once. They knew what it was like to have nothing to lean on but each other. But this...this felt different. Separate. One last shot.

But it hadn’t worked. Sure, the part of Dean Michael possessed was free, but he was also _free_. Free to roam, free to wreak havoc. They had to get him back. They had to shove him into the box and forget he ever existed. They had to put things right – the terrible, ugly things Dean had set into motion yet again to save his brother.

They would do it. They had to. For De- for himself and for Sam.

**

“What do you mean you were hunting a gorgon?” Sam screamed into the phone. “No, I get it Cas, eating people, yeah. It couldn’t have waited?” Sam began pacing while the other Deans tried hard to appear they weren’t listening to every word.

They’d felt it when Warrior Dean had been knocked out but hadn’t mentioned it to Sam. It had been a heavy thud that rattled through their very bones, then there was just white noise – an annoying static on the edges of their mind. That Dean was clearly alive though, so they agreed wordlessly to keep it from Sam.

“What?” Sam’s voice rose even more. “What about Dean?”

Sam’s shoulders slumped. “So let me get this straight. You caught up to Michael, clapped him into some angel cuffs, fought off his army of monsters then decided, hey, there’s a gorgon one state over, let’s take the rampaging archangel _with us_?”

The Deans shared a glance.

“What?!” Sam started rubbing his forehead. “The gorgon knocked him out and Michael escaped? Are you...” Sam blew out a breath. “What are we going to do now? He’ll be hopscotching vessels again! How are we -” Sam stopped pacing. “He possessed Rowena? I swear to all that’s...”

Suddenly Sam collapsed into a chair. “Why didn’t you start with that, Cas? So Michael’s gone and Jack has his grace back. Just like that.” Sam listened for a few more moments. “Is Jack okay? I see. How are the Deans?” Sam slumped forward in his chair. There was a bit more conversation and then Sam hung up. He was silent then stood, upending the chair he had been sitting in and sweeping the lamp from the table in front of him.

The Deans flinched.

“Sam?” Romeo asked stepping toward Sam.

“Michael is gone,” Sam said without turning. “So is that Dean.”

There was silence.

Then Sam spoke, “I wasn’t there.”

“Sam.”

“I wasn’t there,” Sam repeated. “He could have died and I wasn’t there. He was out for almost two hours.”

“But he didn’t, Sam.”

“I’ve come up with a way to put us back together,” Researcher said quietly. “When he comes home, we can...” He trailed off.

Sam gritted his teeth but remained silent.

Cook Dean placed his hand on Sam’s back. “Come with me, Sam.”

Sam twisted, pushing that Dean’s hand off his back.

“Sam,” that Dean repeated, his voice firm. “Come with me.” He gestured Sam toward the bedrooms. “Head to the bathroom,” he said when they got to Sam’s room. “I’ll be right there.”

Sam tightened his jaw but did as Dean said.

When Dean joined him, he had a bundle of clothes and Sam’s shaving kit. “Come on Sam, they’ll probably be here in the morning. You know how Dean hates it when you have a beard.”

“Fuck Dean.”

“You like to, don’t you,” Dean leered and pushed Sam toward the sink. “Hop up there.”

Dean rummaged for the scissors then turned to the counter, pushing into the vee of Sam’s dangling legs. He leaned over to start the water, letting it run to warm up. He slowly ran a fine-toothed comb through Sam’s beard, trimming the hair down as much as he could.

“It would be too hard to shave this without cutting it down,” he commented as he slowly moved over Sam’s jaw.

“I just used the buzzers,” Sam said.

“I prefer the scissors,” Dean breathed. “Much closer that way.”

Sam closed his eyes and subtly shifted his legs a bit further apart. That just served to tilt his pelvis further into Dean’s hip instead of lessening the places where they were touching. Dean’s smile let him know he wasn’t as subtle as he hoped.

“There we go, Sammy. I’m going to soak your beard with a hot towel, then we’ll get started shaving, okay?” This Dean leaned again, twisting enough to press against the soft length of Sam’s cock then turning back to face Sam.

The washcloth was hot but cooled quickly and it wasn’t long before this Dean’s thick fingers were spreading shaving cream in long, smooth swipes over Sam’s jaw. “Dad always said to only lather one side at a time. The cream starts to dry on the other side if you take too long. You’re more likely to get cut that way.”

Sam kept his eyes closed, letting this Dean move his face this way and that, wiping foam off his lips, tipping his head back so Dean could shave his throat. It wasn’t long before Sam could feel Dean’s breath on his newly bared skin. Sam’s cock was a long line down his thigh by the time Dean was done and he could feel Dean was in the same predicament.

“Sam,” Dean said, his voice deep and rough. “Do you want me to trim your hair?” he asked, running his fingers through the curls at the base of Sam’s neck.

“N-no,” Sam answered, his voice cracking from arousal and strain. “It’s fine.”

“Too damn long,” Dean muttered.

Sam raised his head and opened his eyes, staring at Dean. “Stop pretending you don’t like my hair,” he said, daring Dean to contradict him.

Dean caged him onto the counter, one hand on either side of him and leaned in.

Sam could feel his heartbeat slow down, its thrumming becoming heavy and loud.

“You’re right, Sammy,” this Dean whispered, his mouth so close to Sam’s. “I love wrapping my hand up tight in your hair when I’m fucking you. Holding your face close to mine. Making you take every inch of my cock in that mouth of yours.” He moved incrementally closer and Sam could feel his lips moving against his like butterfly wings as this Dean opened his mouth again. “I really do love your hair. Come shower with me, Sammy. This could be my last chance.”

With that, this Dean straightened and pulled Sam off the sink and led him to the shower, adjusting the water as Sam undressed then doing so himself. Sam couldn’t catch his breath. The tenderness and care from this Dean had undone him. He was still gasping when Dean dropped to his knees behind him, worshiping Sam with his fingers and tongue until there was barely a sting with the slow, slick slide of Dean’s cock.

The water was cold when this Dean washed Sam’s hair and body, but he never mentioned the moisture welling in Sam’s eyes and he dried Sam off like he was something precious. Sam didn’t speak much for the rest of the afternoon, and when it was Researcher Dean that carefully led him to bed that night Sam realized why.

He had no idea what to say.

**

Warrior Dean got home at 3:00 in the afternoon the next day. He was alone. Sam was too angry to look at him but Dean kissed him anyway, pressing him to the wall, swallowing his animosity like he’d always done.

“Don’t forget me,” he demanded. When Sam didn’t respond, this Dean wrapped his hand in Sam’s hair and forced Sam to look at him. “Don’t forget me. Not any of us.”

Sam kissed him until Researcher Dean called him. “It’s time Sammy.”

“No,” Sam whispered.

Warrior Dean stepped back and Sam felt like he was falling. There were no goodbyes, just Researcher Dean telling Sam what to read and when. He did as he was told.

**

Sam’s head was splitting and he came to in his darkened bedroom. He bolted up and searched the room frantically. Dean stood up as soon as Sam moved.

 _His Dean._ Sam couldn’t breathe for a long, frightening moment. Dean smiled, small and crooked and warm.

“Hey, Sammy. Miss me?”


End file.
